I Was Just
by Sci F.I. Warper
Summary: Uh-oh. Charlie's been going through Don's stuff again. Inspired by the quote, "Even when we were kids, you were always going through my stuff." Sorry, I've had writer's block. R
1. Default Chapter

Charlie listened to the noise outside his room intently. He could hear someone working in the kitchen. Don wasn't here, of course, the lack of music told him that. He listened intently though, because it was the only thing he could do. That and run the probability of survival.

_Don't even think about probabilities_, he sternly scolded himself,_ probability is what got you into this mess in the first place._

A sudden noise caught Charlie's attention. Holding his breath he closed his eyes. He could hear his mom greeting someone downstairs. Pounding footsteps echoed as a large body walked quickly up the stairs.

_Oh, crap_, Charlie thought as he heard a door open. Someone shuffled in the bathroom. Moments past before the door was heard again. Charlie felt a pull on his chest. He had been holding his breath the entire time. Another door opened.

" Honey, do you know where..." Charlie heard his dad yell.

Charlie let out a sigh of relief as his father yelled. He didn't even hear what he was asking, or what his mom replied. He was so relieved he had a few more minutes left. Then, at that moment all his hopes came crashing down.

"Donnie, how was practice?" Charlie's mom asked his brother.

"Practice is practice, mom. Are we having steak for dinner?"

Charlie could hear his mom sigh exasperantly. He knew she was nodding her head yes, even though he wasn't there.

" Kay," Don said blandlyand ran up the stairs.

Charlie flinched as he heard Don's door open and slam shut. The customary music started blaring on the radio. Any minute now Don would discover what he had done.

_I have to get out of here!_ Charlie's mind screamed,_ I can't die. I haven't even solved..._

" CHARLIE!" a roar erupted from Don's room.

Charlie bolted and grabbed the door handle. The only thing he could think of was to run. Numbers flashed through his head as his mind uncontrollably began calculating chances of survival. The results were not good.

Charlie's door slammed open, but it wasn't Charlie who had done it. Don stood towering over his twelve year old brother. Charlie felt his voice melt away as he backed up. Don menacingly approached, his face contorted with fury.

" I. Told. You. To. Stay. Out. Of. My. Room!" Don yelled as he drew closer and closer.

Charlie found himself falling on his bed. Terrified he crabwalked until his back hit the wall. There was no where to go, nowhere to hide. Charlie felt Don grab his shirt and pull him off the bed. Without a sweat Don began dragging his little brother out of the room. Charlie flailed in terror, but it was no use.

" Let GO of me, DON!"he yelled hitting his brother's arm, " Let me GO!"

Don refused to answer. Instead he forcefully picked up his younger brother and covered his mouth so Charlie's screams couldn't be heard. Charlie began to kick at Don, but he didn't pay attention to the blows. Charlie then tried anything he could to get Don's hand off his mouth.When that didn't work he continued to scream hoping his parents would hear the muffled cries.

Finally Don let his brother down. Charlie darted for the door, but Don was faster. In the blink of an eye, Charlie found himself held b the scruff of the neck, looking at Don's " Special Chest"

" Explain," Don said threatenly.

Charlie looked up at his brother pleadingly.

" Donnie," he begged.

A dangerous glint filled Don's eyes. Charlie gulped silently. Looking back at the chest he began to tell what happened.


	2. A better mouse trap

_Two days earlier _

The house noticeably creaked in the afternoon heat. The rustle of papers could be heard through an open window on the second floor. Charlie lay stretched out on his bed looking at the ceiling. Scattered text books lay discarded all over the floor. The fan rotated loudly above, delivering a trickle that would have been a breeze onto Charlie's face. Summer was definitely here. Yet Charlie wasn't to thrilled. Summer meant long hours waiting for Don to get out of practice so they could "hang out" until Don's girlfriend came by. Summermeant that this year, he and Don would be looking for colleges. The prospect both thrilled and scared Charlie. At least in college he could figure out all kinds of cool applications for his math, and he wouldn't be an embarassment for Don.On the other hand, though, Don wouldn't be here. His big brother would be moving away and Charlie couldn't do anything to stop him.

Charlie sighed.He hoped with everything he had that he could meet someone with his love of mathematics. Someone he could speak plainly to, and who could be, he guessed, a replacement Don. Charlie shrugged uncomfortably. That line of thought was going way to far! No one could replace Don! Not in a million years! Still he desperately wished he could find someone he didn't have to explain everything to. After twelve, going on to thirteen, years enough was enough!

The rotation of the fan blades caught Charlie's eye. For a second he lost himself into his world of numbers. Calculating the rate of motion of the fan he tried to predict how much faster the blades needed to go in order to maximize the amount of cold air they were producing. As he thought the heat seemed to damper, as though a field stood between it and Charlie.

_This is the life_, Charlie thought absently to himselfClosing his eyes, Charlie let the contentment wash over him. It had been a while since he had given himself over to the joy of dicovery.Probably a bit more than a while.

Charlie watched a shadow pass over his closed eyelids. Cracking open one eye he looked up into his mom's face.

" Charlie, I said I was going to the laundrymat. Do you want to come?" she asked patiently.

" Huh," Charlie said, opening both eyes wide.

" Do you want to come to the laundrymat?" his mom replied even more patiently.

" Wha...oh," Charlie said, drawing back to life, " Uh, no, Mom. I, um, was going to start on an equation."

" Really, what kind of equation? I thought you said your tutors weren't giving you any homework?" his mom replied, genuinely interested.

" It's not homework," Charlie replied grabbing a loose piece of paper, " It's a hypothetical equation that points out design flaws in the ceiling fan, while proving the existence of a better one."

" Also known as air conditioning," Mrs. Eppes replied smiling.

" Mom!" Charlie glared up at his mom.

"Okay, okay," she replied, " If you need to build a better mouse trap...," Charlie glared again, " Then so be it."

Rumpling his hair she stood up and walked out. Charlie heard the casual click of the locked door followed by the purr of an old engine. Running over to an open window he looked out in time to see her car pass by. Sighing again he went and sat on his bed. Looking at the paper lying at his feet Charlie reached over to pick it up. _There are worst things to waste time with_, he thought.

* * *

A crumpled paper flew across the room landing within an inch of the trash can. Next to it lay a pile of similarly thrown papers. Charlie furiously scribbled on another page and crumpled it up to. With the slightest twitch of the wrist he sent it sailing again. This time it landed squarely in the waste basket. Charlie looked up curiously at the basket. Taking another paper he crumpled it up and threw it again. With a plop it went in. Charlie leaned over as if to examine the basket. Probabmatically he knew he could equalizehow many of the papers went in over time, but at the moment he didn't feel like it. Suddenly an idea flashed through his mind.

Jumping off the bed Charlie ran down the stairs and out the back door. He knew if his mom found out she would flip, since he wasn't suppose to leave the house. Running into the garage he began to search heatedly for Don's basketball. It wasn't there.

Jogging back into the house he looked around, as if thinking it would be out in the open. Walking back upstairs discouraged he noticed Don's door was cracked open. Charlie felt his heart begin to hammer. Don's door was never open, unless it was midnight or something. Cautiously Charlie creeped to the door. His mind flashed on all possibilities as to why the door was open. The only probable one was robbers.

Charlie gulped.He had to get out of the house, immediatly. His feet would move, however, or at least they wouldn't move in the direction he wanted them to. With a morbid curiousity Charlie crept closer to Don's room. Taking in a deep breath he reached for the door.

**SLAMM!**

The door pushed open and ran into the wall loudly. Charlie flinched and ducked behind the wall. No sounds came from Don's room. Cautiously Charlie looked in. He couldn't see anything but a pile of jerseys. Standing up Charlie crept into the room. A cool breeze flew in from the window hitting him as he looked around. The room was safely empty. Charlie let out a sigh of relief. He had let his imagination run away with him. Suddenly Charlie realized where he was.

" Oh, crap," Charlie said under his breath, " Don is gonna kill me."

Over the past two years Don had become increasingly protective of what he thought to be his. He had even gone so far as to physically push Charlie out of his room when Charlie had simply come in to ask a question about Lit class. That, of course, didn't even underline the problem Don had when Charlie borrowed an old toy ora cdwithout permission.

_" These are worth something, Charlie!"Don yelled exasperantly at his younger brother, " Besides you have your own stuff anyway_."

The comment had been followed by another push out the door.

Technicallythough, Don didn't know Charlie was in the room and statistically the chance thatCharlie riskeda kick out the door was verylow. However, Don had an uncanny abilitly to beat odds like that. Therefore, just being in the room was to great a risk. Cautiously Charlie backed out of the room. Something hit hisleg. Charlie jumped and whirled to face his attacker. On the floor lay Don's basketball tempting him.

Charlie stared at the ball for a few seconds. He could always give the ball back afterwards. Besides with the information he was going to collect, Donwould be happy anyway. Looking around Charlie siezed the ball and ran out the door.This was only going to take a few minutes.


	3. Shatter

**Author note: Sorry I've had the dreaded writer's block. Okay, so this section switches from Charlie telling Don what he did, and the past events as they happened. Sorry for the confusion ( if any)

* * *

**

_Don's room_

" I, uh, was bringing your basketball back in," Charlie started nervously.

" Wait! Wait! Wait!" Don interrupted furiously, " So you took my ball, too! Charlie! How many times have I told you to STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Charlie cringed away from Don. He should have kept his mouth shut about that. Don glared down at his little brother. Taking in a deep breath he calmed down.

" What happened next?" he said through gritted teeth.

Charlie looked up at Don and in a small voice replied, " I was just placing the ball in your room when..."

* * *

_Two days ago_

Charlie sat contently in the shade staring at the basketball hoop. A cool breeze blew in as the sun began to set. Any minute now his mom would be home. Of course, she would most likely flip out seeing Charlie outside the house. For some reason she seemed to be overly worried that someone was going to kidnap him or something like that. To Charlie's way of thinking, it was reaching to the point of paranoia.

Don's ball began to roll as the breeze picked up slightly. Charlie watched it for a few seconds before standing up. Stooping down he grabbed the ball and headed into the house. A welcome quiet reached his ears as he started up the stairs. Entering his own room he cautiously put the ball onto his desk and began jotting down a steady stream of numbers. In an instant he found himself transported into his own world, the basketball long forgotten.

Time passed without Charlie's knowledged as he applied whatever data could be used. With any luck Don could give these new equationsto his basketball team. If that luck,thoughCharlie thought of it as probable chance, held, then Don's team would be three times as good as they were last season.

_Besides_, Charlie thought to himself_, they could help the other guys catch up to Don_.

The thought cheered Charlie on, even though it was accompanyed by bitter memories.For as long as he could remember Don had always told him to stay away from school sports games. At home Don was more than happy to sit with Charlie and depending on the season watch baseball or basketball on the T.V. At school, however, Don would forget to tell Charlie when he had a game, or which opponent they were facing. Charlie remembered always having to find that information out from his dad a few days before and then spend theremaining timeprior begging Don to let him go. He didn't know why, but Charlie felt he needed Don's permission to watch anything his brother did.

Charlie heard the back door open loudly downstairs. Walking over to his bedroom door he peaked out in time to see his mom walking up the stairs.

" Hey, mom," he called outwhen she reached thelast step.

" Hey, Charlie," she replied jokingly, " So did you finish building a better mouse trap?"

Charlie glared at his mom.

" Ha, ha, your a real riot, Mom," he replied.

His mom smiled and said, " I think you've been around your brother to long. Your starting to pickup his bad habits."

A look of curiosity crossed Charlie's face. Opening the door a little wider he looked at his mom.

"Don doesn't have bad habits," Charlie answered defensively.

" I know, sweetie," his mom replied, " I just mean that you two become more alike every day."

Charlie's eyes lit up.

" You think I'm like Don," he mumbled trying to keep his voice under control.

His mom nodded. Charlie smiled pleased at the thought. _Wait till Don finds out_, he thought excitedly.

" So if you haven't been building a better mouse trap, what have you been doing?" Charlie's mom asked.

Charlie looked up.

" I've been figuring out new equations that should help Don's basketball team! I tried using a comparison to ball weight, trajectory, and arm strength to create the perfect shot. If Don gives that to his new coach, I know they'll win this year!" Charlie answered excitedly.

A look of worry flashed over Mrs. Eppes face. She was aware of the tension Don felt whenever Charlie tried to help him or his team. She knew Charlie had no idea and that Don would never admit to it. A sigh escaped her lips.

" That's very good, Charlie," she answered catching herself, " I'm sure Don would be happy to give your equations to his coach."

She watched Charlie grin with pride. It hurt her to know how young Charlie still was, and how much he had to learn about the world. The only thing she could do was protect him until he was ready.

" Well, I'm going to sort this laundry. Then I'll start making dinner."

" What are we having?"

" Tuna."

" Kay, Mom," Charlie replied walking back into his room, " Call me when it's ready."

With that Charlie closed the door. His mom smiled to herself. Everyday Charlie became more and more like Don. Pretty soon, he wouldn't be her little boy anymore. Sighing she walked back to Alan's and her's bedroom.

Charlie stared at his desk in disbelief. Sitting right there in plain sight was Don's basketball. How could he have forgottern it! Charlie hurriedly picked it up and ran for Don's room. If Don caught him with this ball, it would be good-bye equation and hello pillow ducking. Don's door slammed open for Charlie. Quickly he dropped the ball and let it roll.

_Wait, _Charlie thought to himself, _Don will notice if it's not in the same spot. Where did I find it? _

Charlie remembered nearly tripping on the ball as he was backing out._ Don wouldn't want his ball there, _he thought to himself_, where would the best place to put it be._

For some reason Charlie's eyes were drawn to Don's dresser. A breeze from the window tugged at a few loose articles of clothing. If there had been a breeze when Charlie stumbled in it may have pushed the ball into the doorway. Logically, then, Charlie placed the ball carefully next to the dresser.

Satisfied Charlie crept back cautiously reanalyzing the location. It seemed suitable to him. Suddenly without warning Charlie felt himself lose his footing. Trying to regain his balance Charlie grabbed out for anything he could find. His hands connected with the dresser jostling it as Charlie caught his footing.

Right before his eyes, Charlie watched in horror as the small jostle knocked down Don's most prized possession, an MVP award he had won last year. The crystal- like structure toppled in slow motion, crashed to the ground, and shattered right before Charlie.

At that moment Charlie heard Don's voice yell, " HELLO! Is anyone home!"


	4. laundry

Charlie shakily pulled himself up into standing position. He blinked his eyes rapidly, not believing what he had just seen. The trophey wasn't broken. It couldn't be broken! Don would kill him! Then, he would ban him from doing anything with him and the older boys for the rest of Charlie's natural existence. Yet despite how much Charlie willed the trophey not to be broken, it lay there shattered across the floor. Charlie felt his stomach drop as a wave of nausea hit him like, well, like a sack of bricks.

" Anybody home?" Don called up the stairs.

Charlie's head snapped in the direction of the door. He could hear Don walk cautiously up the steps. Suddenly the walls seemed to close in. He couldn't get out, he was trapped! Don was going to catch him and his life would be over! As a last ditch effort Charlie stooped down and picked up everything that glimmered in the dimming sunlight. Turning up he saw the door handle begin to twist open.

Charlie froze. His eyes scanned the room to find something, anything that could explain why he was there. Then his luck changed. He caught the large pile which consisted of Don's dirty, make that very dirty, laundry. It was the only choice he had. If he could tuck himself in a little tighter he could hide in the pile. Leaping for it he dived fearlessly into the pile. Crouching down he burried the upper half of his body in the clothes and pulled in his legs. He clutched tightly to the trophey pieces ignoring how wet his hands felt. He held his breath as the door opened. Don poked his head in and looked around. Opening the door a little wider he stepped into the room. At that second Mrs. Eppes opened the door to her bedroom.

" Donnie," she called out, " How was practice?"

Charlie watched his brother step back out into the hallway. He heard Don sigh and say, " Mom, could you please STOP calling me that. It's embarrasing. And practice is practice is practice. It never changes."

Charlie heard their mom laugh at the comment.

" Then why do you let your father call you that?" she asked amused by her older son.

Don seemed to be at a lost for words. In Charlie's mind, he could see his big brother standing their glaring at their mom. It was one of those rare oddities about Don. He could take on any smart aleck his age, but get him in front of their mom and he would shut down. _One of these days_, Charlie thought to himself_, I'm going to figure out why_.

" Well, I'm going down to make dinner," Mrs. Eppes continued, " Do you want anything special."

Don shrugged, " I don't care."

Suddenly Charlie realized his luck, that is his probable chances for a good outcome were lowering. He was going to be trapped in the room with Don, and there was no way he could get out of it.

_Think,_ he ordered himself, _Calculate something. It's what you...I'm good at. SO come on_. Yet no matter how much he racked his brains he couldn't figure it out. Well, he could, but the only answer was that he was in word, doomed. Then the closest thing to a miracle happened.

" Don, could you carry the laundry basket downstairs. It's in the bedroom," his mom said. To Charlie it seemed as if she had read his mind.

He heard Don sigh in annoyance, but the older boy closed the door. He heard Don trudge through the hallway and then back. He listened to both Don's and their mother's footstep go down the stairs. For a moment he waited. Don could be back at anytime. The situation wasn't any better.

_Move_, Charlie's mind screamed, _Probable or not it's the only choice you have!_

Charlie pushed himself up. Cradleing the broken trophy he pulled open Don's door a flew into his own room. Dropping the remnants on the bed he bolted back in the hallway and looked downstairs. He could see the figures of his mom and Don in the kitchen. Breathing a small sigh of relief Charlie closed Don's door and walked back to his own room. He needed to think.


	5. Catch

" Charlie, It's time for dinner!" Mrs. Eppes called up the stairs.

" Charlie?" She called again when he didn't come.

Rolling her eyes she walked up the steps. If he had done this once, he had done it a thousand times. She always seemed to be going upstairs to get him. It was a rare day when she didn't.

Knocking on his door she said, " Charlie, sweetie, it's time for dinner."

Nothing happened. Mrs. Eppes knocked on the door again. There was no response from inside the room. Grabbing the door handle she prepared to open it when it pulled open. Charlie slipped out through the crack and pulled the door closed behind him.

" It's time for dinner already?" he asked innocently.

" Yes," replied his mom a little suprised, " Why didn't you come down when I called?"

" I...I didn't hear you?" Charlie said.

" Alright, well, your dad and brother will be ready to tear someone's arm off and eat it, so we better get down there," Mrs Eppes replied.

" Okay," Charlie said and shuffled towards the stairs.

Mrs. Eppes made to follow, but something tugged her. Looking at Charlie she turned towards his bedroom door. Her curiousity got the better of her as she moved to open it.

" MOM!" Don yelled from downstairs, " Come on!"

Mrs. Eppes stopped. Turning back around she headed for the stairs. She looked over at the door one last time and walked down.

* * *

" Charlie, are you feeling alright?" Alan asked his youngest son.

Charlie looked up from his filled plate. His eyes seemed strangely out of focus. The look worried Alan. Don lifted his gaze to his dad, and then to Charlie.

" What's wrong with you, dork?" Don asked, masking his suprise.

" Don!" Mrs. Eppes started.

" Okay, okay," Don grumbled, " Geez. What's wrong, Ch-ar-lie?"

Charlie looked over at Don. While his face kept it's firmness a flash of fear caught his eyes.

" N-nothing," he said, " I-I'm...that is I was thinking about a math problem."

Don groaned. Placing his head in his hands he looked over at Charlie.

" Do you EVER not think with numbers?" he asked, jokingly.

" Yes," Charlie piped up defensively, " There are other things to think about."

Don's eyes grew mockingly wider.

" You mean you are human?"

" DONALD!" Mrs. Eppes scolded loudly.

" Sorry, sorry," Don said holding his hands up.

" Donnie, apologize to your younger brother," Alan said.

" But, I already did," Don grumbled.

" Don."

" That's unfair," Don started angrilystanding up. With that he stalked off.

" DON! Where are you going?"

" My room."

Suddenly Charlie snapped to attention. With a graceless speed he took off from the table and ran ahead of Don. He stood blocking Don's entrance upstairs.

" Get out of my way, dork," Don said.

" Play catch with me," Charlie said, pulling on anything he could.

The statement caught Don off guard.

" WHAT!" he exclaimed.

" Play catch with me," Charlie pleaded, " And...and I'll consider it as an apology."

" NO way," Don said pushing Charlie out of his way.

Charlie was not to be stopped, however. He grabbed onto Don's legs, nearly tripping the older boy.

" Charlie! Let go!" Don started trying to pull Charlie off of him," Mom, DAD!"

The two adult Eppes only stared, though. They had never seen Charlie act like this before.

" Don, if you play catch...I'll...I'll...I won't go to your game tommorow," Charlie begged desperately.

Don stopped.

" For real?" he said.

Charlie nodded.

" Is this some kind of trick?"

" No," Charlie shook his head, "Honestly."

Don looked at Charlie. He considered for a moment.

" Okay, let me get a ball," he said shaking himself free.

" I'll get it," Charlie said running ahead of Don.

A second later he appeared again carrying a ball and glove. With little effort he grabbed Don's hand and dragged the older boy behind him. Don just followed staring incredulously. Alan and Mrs. Eppes watched the whole exchange. Looking at each other, they shared a worried look.

" What was that?" Alan voiced.

Mrs. Eppes shrugged, " Maybe it's a way Charlie is trying to get Don's attention."

" It certainly worked."

" Yes, it did."

Charlie led Don out into the yard. Waiting for Don to stride across the lawn he thought, _At least it will buy me some time._


	6. Study habits

" Charlie, that's enough!" Don said, wearly heading back to the house.

" Come on, Donnie," Charlie replied, reverting to his infantile nickname for Don, " Just a few more minutes."

Don sighed.

" No, Charlie, I have to study. You know that Calc test is coming up," he said.

" I'll help you," Charliebegged desperately running up to Don, " Whatever you need to look over. I'll explain it...I'll help you with the asignment."

Don looked down into his brother's pleading eyes. Turning back to the door he yelled, " MOM! I think something's wrong with Charlie."

Mrs. Eppes apeared in the hallway.

" What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Don looked at Charlie and back at her.

" I think Charlie's gone round the bend," Don said seriously.

Mrs. Eppes looked over at her older son and said, " Oh, really."

" Yeah, he's offering to help me with my homework."

Before she could stop herself Mrs. Eppes burst out laughing. Don looked at her like she was crazy, too.

After a moment to get back into control Mrs. Eppes replied, " Don, just because your brother is offering to help you...It doesn't mean Charlie's sick."

" But he **never **helps me," Don stressed.

" Most of the time, you don't let him," Mrs. Eppes pointed out seriously, " So how is this any different."

For the second time that day Don was at a loss for words. Finallly he turned and said, " Fine, Charlie, do whatever you want."

Charlie's eyes lit up as he jogged after Don into the house. He ran up ahead of Don and into Don's room. Don groaned internally. He had made a promise to himself he would never ever again let Charlie into his room.

Shuffling into his room he grasped his backpack and thrust it onto the bed. Charlie stood straight against Don's dresser as Don sat against the bed.

" Are you going to help me or not, dork?" Don asked looking at Charlie.

" Yeah," Charlie said walking over.

Sitting carefully on the bed making sure his head blocked Don's line of sight to his dresser he flipped the calculus textbook open. For the next hour Charlie explained every detail of the chapter to the point that Don thought his head would explode.

" Charlie," Don finally said looking up tiredly, " That's enough."

" But, Don," Charlie said, having forgotten for a moment why he was really there, " This doesn't even cover it."

" Charlie, it's enough!" Don said, " It's official. I'm going to fail this exam."

" Not if you rem..."

" Charlie."

Charlie stopped.

" Ok," He surrendered, " But it's not as difficult as it looks."

" That's because your a math genius," Don mumbled under his breath, but just as bitterly he said aloud, " Charlie, get some sleep. Please."

Charlie looked at Don. His brother did look rather haggard, but Charlie couldn't leave his post. Don would see the trophy missing and then...Charlie suddenly became aware of heavy breathing. Don had drifted off to sleep waiting for him to get out. Quietly Charlie stood up and sneaked out.As hedid he remembered to turn off Don's alarm clock. He wouldn't be needing it.


	7. Morning rush

Here are some thank you's to all who have reviewed. I've been wanting to do this but haven't had time. Some thanks go for reviews from this chapter so here goes.I apologize if I don't get everybody. Drop a review and I'll make sure to mention you next chapter. Promise!

D. Lerious- Thanks for cheering me on. I'm glad you liked the fan idea.

LotRseer3350- Thanks for telling me when I have mistakes. It means a lot!

A-blackwinged-bird - Don't worry, I won't let Don do much to Charlie. I still have author restraint.

Anneak- Yes, he will be, when Don finds out the WHOLE story. LOL

I Am Nameless - Yes, he will be. Did you really jump into your sister's dirty laundry?

Alamo Girl- Thanks for your reviews. I laugh most of the time I read them.

SharpShooter626 -I wouldn't do that to Charlie. It would make it to easy for Don.

shimmerinstars - WOW! Thank you so much. That review was so kind!

nebbyJ - Thanks for the support. I have about five stories I'm working on and what feels likethree billion plot bunnies bouncing around in my head. But I'll try and hurry on this one.

And for those who I didn't hit, again I'm sorry. Thank you all for your reviews.

* * *

Don felt the warm sunlight hit his face in an instant. Scrunching his eyes closed, he pulled the covers over his face and rolled over. He felt something press against the bed, but ignored it. A second later a cool draft hit his body. 

Crunching up to stay warm he complained, " Come on, five more minutes."

" Don," a small, annoying voice replied, " You're late! Get up."

" HUH!" Don said bolting up his eyes wide open.

Charlie squated at the edge of his bed, Don's blanket in his hand.

" It's nearly seven thirty," he said, " You slept in."

" What!" Don said.

Leaping out of bed Don made a beeline for his closed. Grabbing a T-shirt and a pair of jeans he threw them on. Squating down he threw a few clothes out of his closet and pulled out his baseball uniform, his glove, and his hat. Standing up he stuffed them into his gym bag, hurriedly.

" Come on, Charlie!" he said running out of his room.

Charlie dropped the blanket and ran after him. Don raced downstairs and into the kitchen.

" I know, I know, I'm late," he mumbled running for the door.

" What are you talking about?" Alan said, looking up from his paper.

Don stopped.

" What?" he asked, disoriented and confused, " But Charlie said..."

" Don, you're game isn't until 9:30. I just sent Charlie up to wake you, scince breakfast is ready," his mom answered.

" What?" Don said.

Suddenly he remembered. There was a special teachers meeting or something. Everyone had gotten off school and the baseball team had a game that morning.

" Oh," Don said as he sat down, " But why didn't my alarm clock wake me?"

" Did you remeber to set it?" Alan asked.

" Yeah, I think so," Don said.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and to a seat.

" Charlie, did I set my alarm?" Don asked.

Charlie innocently shook his head yes.

" Then the battery must be dead," Alan said, " I'll change it when we get home."

" Thanks," Don said.

For the next thirty minutes the Eppes family all enjoyed breakfast. After finishing it Don stood up.

" I'm going to go get ready," he said.

" Me, too," Charlie replied standing up.

" Charlie, you said you weren't going today, remember," Don replied.

Charlie stopped. Alan and his wife shared a look.

" Come on, Donnie," Alan said, " You're not going to make your little brother stay home are you?"

" He said..." Don started.

" Donald!" Mrs. Eppes interrupted.

" No, Mom, it's okay," Charlie said, " I did say I wouldn't go. Besides I have work to do."

" But, Charlie..." Mrs. Eppes started, " Then I'll stay home with you."

At the outraged look on Don's face she replied, " Well, he can't stay home alone."

" Mom!" Charlie complained, " I'm twelve years old. I'm old enough to stay home."

" Don," Alan said, " Go get ready. We'll be leaving soon."

Don nodded and ran upstairs. Again, Charlie was ruining his life. The little monster said he wouldn't go and now mom wasn't going either. It wasn't fair! Don grudgingly brushed his teeth, combed his hair, kicked on a pair of sneakers. Angrily he headed downstairs to hear the bad news.

Suprisingly his mom was already packing up as he came down.

" Your going!" Don exclaimed in amazement.

His mom looked up and glared at him.

" Don't start, Donnie," Alan replied amused, " Oh, your suppose to give these to your coach," he added handing Don a set of papers.

" From Charlie?" Don said.

Alan nodded. Don stuffed the papers into his bag.

" You ready," Alan said.

Don shook his head yes. Mrs. Eppes headed into the living room. Don could hear her ask if Charlie was sure about staying home and giving him instructions. Finally she reappeared.

" I hope you're happy, Don," she said before walking out to the car.

Alan and Don shared a look.

" See you, Charlie!" Alan called out.

" Bye, Dad. Bye, Don!" Charlie yelled back.

" See ya," Don replied.

The two older Eppes men walked out to the car.

" You have everything?" Alan asked as Don threw his bag into the car.

" YES, Dad! I...Oh, crap."

Don ran towards the house. Suddenly Charlie appeared holding out Don's game shoes.

" You forgot these," he said.

" Thanks, Buddy," Don replied, taking the shoes, " I owe you one."

With that he ran to the car. Charlie watched as the car pull out of the drive. He saw his mother wave goodbye and Don hold up a thumbs-up. Sighing, he turned back into the house. There was still a lot of work to be done.


End file.
